1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for adaptively controlling two or more traction drive units installed in a vehicle, including relative direction, torque, speed, power or other operational states.
2. Description of Related Art
The desire for cleaner air has caused various federal, state and local governments to adopt or change regulations requiring lower vehicle emissions. Furthermore, elevated fuel costs prompt consumer action to obtain vehicles for personal or business operations that consume less fuel or operate more efficiently.
Electric vehicles have been developed that produce zero emissions. Electric vehicles are propelled by an electric motor that is powered by a battery array on board the vehicle. The range of electric vehicles is limited as the size of the battery array which can be installed on the vehicle is limited. Recharging of the batteries can only be done by connecting the battery array to a power source. Electric vehicles are not truly zero emitters when the electricity to charge the battery array is produced by a power plant that bums, for example, coal.
Hybrid electric vehicles have also been developed to reduce emissions. Hybrid electric vehicles include an internal combustion engine and at least one electric motor powered by a battery array. In a parallel type hybrid electric vehicle, both the internal combustion engine and the electric motor are coupled to the drive train via mechanical means. The electric motor may be used to propel the vehicle at low speeds and to assist the internal combustion engine at higher speeds. The electric motor may also be driven, in part, by the internal combustion engine and be operated as a generator to recharge the battery array.
In a series type hybrid electric vehicle, the internal combustion engine is used only to run a generator that charges the battery array. There is no mechanical connection of the internal combustion engine to the vehicle drive train. The electric traction drive motor is powered by the battery array and is mechanically connected to the vehicle drive train.
Conventional internal combustion engine vehicles control propulsion by increasing and decreasing the flow of fuel to the cylinders of the engine in response to the position of an accelerator pedal. Electric and hybrid electric vehicles also control propulsion by increasing or decreasing the rotation of the electric motor or motors in response to the position of an accelerator pedal. Electric and series type hybrid electric vehicles may be unable to accelerate properly if the power available from the battery or batteries and/or genset is insufficient.
Conventional internal combustion engine vehicles may also include systems to monitor the slip of a wheel or wheels to thereby control the internal combustion engine and/or the brakes of the vehicle to reduce the slip of the wheel or wheels.